The Aftermath
by Mylari
Summary: In Give Me Your Princess, Allura steals Keith's Black Lion and alienates the team. Will Keith ever forgive her?


Just my take on the aftermath of Allura stealing Keith's Black Lion in the Lion Force episode Give Me Your Princess.

Disclaimer - WEP owns everything except the voices in my head.

* * *

What have I done? I didn't mean to cause a problem. I just wanted to learn to fly the Black Lion in case something happens to Keith or he is called back to Earth. It worked when Sven was injured and I got to start flying Blue Lion. Why did they take it so much worse this time? I've never seen Keith so angry. I wonder if he will ever forgive me…

What was she thinking? She could have gotten herself killed out there. She's still learning Blue Lion. She's not ready for Black yet. I wish she would have just come to me and told me how she felt about this. I'll gladly teach her once she's ready. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I shouldn't have snapped at her like that. Comparing her to Sven wasn't fair. I hope she'll forgive me…

There he is sitting at the control desk. I want to go talk to him, but I'm afraid that he won't want me on the team anymore. I know what I did was reckless and that I should have gone to him and asked for training, but I couldn't help myself. I didn't mean to upset him. I never want to see that look on his face again. I wish he would turn around and look at me…

I know she's in the doorway. I want to apologize for berating at her earlier. I know I was too hard on her, but she means so much – to Arus, to Voltron, to me… I couldn't bear it if anything happened to her. I would go to her, but I'm afraid that she would think I was about to yell at her again. I wish she would come closer…

Maybe it's too soon. I need to give him more time and space to get over this. I just hope that things can go back to normal. Keith, please forgive me… Don't shut me out…

She's leaving. Maybe it's too soon. I need to give her time to let my angry words fade. Allura, please forgive me… Don't shut me out…

I know it's late and I should be in bed, but I can't sleep. When I close my eyes all I see is his anger. His words echo through my head. I go to the observation lounge and hope that the stars can soothe the aches in my heart and soul.

I should be sleeping, but when I close my eyes I see the hurt and tears reflected in hers. Her pain haunts me. Maybe sitting in the observation lounge for a while will help me clear my head.

The door to the lounge opens and he walks in. He's more preoccupied than I've ever seen him. I don't think he noticed me yet…

The door to the lounge opens and there she is. She glances at me and then looks away. I think about leaving, but she's already seen me. We have to clear the air… I take a deep breath and sit near her. "Hi…"

He sits down and looks at me like he wants to say something but is afraid to. Then he timidly greets me. "Hi Keith…"

"Allura, I just want to apologize for my outburst earlier. I didn't really mean it the way it came out. I was angry. You had us all worried. You could have been killed out there. What would the planet do without you? Where would Voltron be without you? Where would *I* be without you?" The words just slip out before I can stop them. I can't look her in the eye. The fact that she was speaking at the same time doesn't register right away.

"Keith, I need to apologize to you. I should never have taken the Black Lion without permission. I should have come to you instead. I didn't mean to upset you… Wait, what did you just say?" Did I actually hear what I thought I heard or just imagine what I wanted to hear?

I look her in the eye this time. I get up and move closer to her. Taking her hands in mine, I whisper, "I was worried that something was going to happen to you out there. I couldn't bear for that to happen. You mean too much to me."

I look into his eyes and see the depths of the pain he'd been trying to hide. "I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that you could count on me. I didn't want to be the weak link. I wanted you to be proud of me…" My voice drops to barely a breath of a whisper as I ask the question that's been nagging me since the incident. "Do you still want me?"

She asks if I still want her. Does she mean on the team or something more. Either way the answer is the same. "Of course I do. I always will…" Let her be the one to define the question. Or not.

His answer leaves me giddy, but does he mean that he wants me to be part of the team or something more? How do I find out? I'm afraid to ask. I search his eyes for the answer and draw strength from what I see there. "So all is forgiven?"

"All is forgiven. Just don't pull stunts like that anymore. Talk to me first. You can tell me anything. Never forget that." There is a question that I want to ask her, but I'm afraid to. I search her eyes for an answer and am encouraged by what I see within those oceanic depths.

I slide closer to him until there is no room left between us. I lean my head onto his shoulder and wrap my arms around him in a hug. I hope that I didn't misread his eyes…

She moves in and gives me a hug. I slip my arms around her and squeeze back. I wonder if this is just to show that this is behind us or if I really did see what I thought I saw in her eyes…

He encloses me in his arms and I feel safer than I ever have in my life. I tilt my head up to look at him and my heart goes crazy in my chest. Can he feel my heart fluttering? Please let him feel the same way…

I feel her head tilt up towards me. As I look into her eyes, my heart starts pounding and I have a sudden urge that I can't resist. I lean down and brush her lips with mine.

He moves in and I close my eyes. I feel the whisper of his lips on mine. I lean into him some more and we kiss.

She doesn't pull back. Instead she moves in, encourages me, and we kiss.

It's everything I've been dreaming of and more. It's gentle and tender, yet deep and passionate. It lasts forever and yet is over in an instant.

It's everything I'd dreamed of. Tender, deep, passionate… It lasts a second and for eternity.

"Well that answers that question." I look at up at his smiling face. He laughs gently and cups my chin in his hand.

"It certainly does." I could look at that face forever. She smiles as I kiss her again.

"So now what?" I don't want him to let go. I don't want to go back to the way things were before...

"We enjoy tonight and deal with tomorrow, tomorrow." She feels so right in my arms. I never want to let her go...

"That sounds like a good plan, Captain." I burrow into his embrace and sigh contentedly.

He holds me closer and kisses the top of my head. We sit for a while longer and then part and head for our beds. Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day…


End file.
